Be My Tag Partner reuploaded
by GrimGrave
Summary: They may be like oil and water, but thats not was Asuka wants. Her heart yearns for love, if not even friendship but Lili wants nothing to do with her. Can a miniature tag-team tournament help tip the scales in Asukas favour? Rated T for VAGUE adult themes, MILD language and violence. Asuka x Lili, slight AU and OOC. Read and Review. Reuploaded in a milder version.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Tekken and its characters does _**not **_belong to GrimGrave, they belong to Namco/Namco Bandai. GrimGrave doesn't make any money for writing this fiction.

**Be My Tag Partner**

_The Iron Fist Tournament._ It serves as a world-scale event for fighters that wishes to prove their mettle, to win prize-money or fame. Man and woman alike enter in hope of testing their strength against other fighters around the globe by any means necessary; many have entered and tried, a handful have succeeded. Amongst the younger popular contestants was a brown-haired Japanese girl who, through Ai-Ki-Do and Kazama-style martial arts have become quite the fighter, recognized across the world.

Asuka Kazama. As strong as she was beautiful, she knew her way around the arena through kicks and punches, throws and barrages of moves. Strong, with a heart of gold.

And yet, like so many other girls at her age, she fell hopelessly in love. Normally it would be expected that a boy had stolen her attention, but that was not the case. Just a year back had she encountered a foreigner that was an exchange student from Monaco. They had got off with a rough start, but it didn't take long for Asuka to fall head-over-heels for her rival of sorts.

A rival with long, silky blonde hair and a fancy dress that screamed of wealth and posh. But she was far from a spoiled brat; she had a wild side to her as well. She held her own against Asuka and plenty of other fighters with her street fighting techniques. It was a mixture of all of this that enthralled the Japanese girl. That and her French accent that was so sexy, Asuka could barely contain herself.

Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort. Asuka´s definition of sex-appeal, from head to toe. She found herself smitten by the Monegasque, wanting nothing more than to at least be her friend. Preferably her lover. She didn't bother questioning her sexuality; she listened to her heart, which began to beat rapidly whenever Lili was around. But even if they became friends, it would be joyous.

After all, Lili hated her guts. The Monegasque hadn't entered the same zone as Asuka; she respected her, but the blonde never spent too much time with Asuka unless it was needed to. She would rarely speak to her for long periods of time, turned down any approaches Asuka made and generally was vary of contact. It didn't hurt the young Japanese girl's spirits whatsoever, however; she kept going, with her dream, and goal, to make Lili hers, and hers alone.

The day had reached midday in Japan. In the centre of Kyoto lied an outside arena, fit for fighting; between the yearly Iron Fist Tournaments was scattered and miniature versions of the tournament held, primarily for newcomers and people who simply wished to test themselves. Asuka had, for a fact, managed to find out that Lili would be entering the one in Kyoto, much to her joy. She wasted no time to enter it herself, especially since it was a Tag-Team based mini-tournament. And for all she knew, Lili was not teamed up with anyone yet. She wouldn't back out of this one; small as these tournament were, they held a good amount of prize-money and any victory would contribute to popularity as well as reputation.

It was all a good reason to finally get close to her Monegasque blonde. Starting with placing her gloved hand on top of Lili´s shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Lili! I thought I spotted you over here! How are you?" _´Play it cool Asuka!´_ The brunette kept smiling as the blonde slowly turned around, meeting her blue eyes that radiated with sexiness. The blonde frowned at her, but she kept her cool. She wouldn't back down.

With an added scoff, the blonde proceeded to step away from Asuka´s range of touch with the same frown. "Asuka Kazama. Not too much of a surprise to see you here I suppose. _Merde!_"

Asuka sighed with a lighter smile on her face. She didn't know any French, but one thing she had learned about Lili was that whenever Lili spoke French, especially around her, it was some sort of cussing. She guessed _merde_ was something along the lines of _damn it._

"Its great to see you too Lili! So, you're going to enter the tournament huh?"

Another scoff.

"A regrettable decision on my part. Don't let me stop you if you wish to enter though."

"Oh come on Lili, don't be like that. You know fully well that you wont back away from fights, you love fighting!"

Her blue eyes narrowed, directing an icy glare towards Asuka. A glare she was used to by now.

"Don't speak to me like you know me. But I suppose you are right. I guess I'll end up meeting you in the finals-"

"About that," Asuka interrupted with a smile, patting Lili on the shoulder again. "This tournament is Tag-Team based. Every contestant must pair up with someone."

Asuka could almost feel the cold of ice run in Lili´s veins as she directed another cold glare towards her, and once again stepping out of the brunette's range. She crossed her arms in a posh manner as the wind lightly carried her long locks. "And I'm sure you will find someone who is willing to team up with you. Now if you excuse me, I need to look for a partner."

"She's right here!" The brunette said with a light giggle, striking a pose for added effect. As she kept it for a few seconds, Lili´s eyes looked her over with irritation before she spun around completely, just barely glancing back at Asuka. "I hate bad jokes." The sound of boots marching away on the pavement left Asuka alone amidst the small crowd of people, flustered and annoyed. But she had taken this into account. It would be a hard battle, but she would win Lili´s heart, she was sure of it. And as bandage to her wound, the wind played a neat little trick and blew a certain way that would lift Asuka´s spirits.

As well as Lili´s skirt.

_´Huh… Purple panties… Nice touch~´_

**:::::**

**:::::**

**:::::**

Walking around aimlessly around the city of Kyoto, Asuka thought things over, regarding herself, Lili, the tournament, anything that simply came to mind. At the same time, she needed to find Lili again, to convince her to team up. That would allow her to spend some more time with her blonde love-object, as well as more time to talk to her. It would give her a chance to at least make Lili stop hating her. But naturally, she would have to be very convincing if Lili was to join her.

Which left her with few options. She could be forceful and make Lili join her through fighting. She hated her enough, so Asuka had nothing to lose.

Or she could try be _less_ forceful about it. Simply by being on Lili´s case for extended periods of time could make the blonde give up and simply agree to get it over with.

Finally, she could also trick Lili into teaming up with her. Somehow.

Luckily, she had a window of time; the tournament wouldn't begin until the day after tomorrow. Until then, she had to make Lili hers. In one sense of the word or another.

But first thing first; she had to find Lili again.

Scouring the streets, Asuka walked around aimlessly; no particular destination in mind. Her eyes glanced at every shop narrowly, scanning each crowd of people and blondes as she walked with a firm, rushed steps. No doubt would her favourite blonde be around here; she had shown interest in the tournament after all.

_´So how should I approach her this time? In the end, she probably will start a fight with me, so maybe I should be forceful… But surely there must be a way to convince her without resorting to violence right?´_

Her rushed movement came to a sudden halt. From the corner of her eye was a blonde, wearing a wealthy dress, pure white that stood out from the rest of the people. Her lips tugged upward in a grin, her feet now taking her step by step closer to her bodacious blonde. Soon, Asuka´s gloved hand tapped Lili´s shoulder in a friendly manner, and for the second time of the day, hazel eyes met blue.

"Hi! Its me again." Asuka said with a giggle, ignoring the cold glare. "So, have you thought about joining me yet? The offer still stands~" She fired away a playful wink. Lili, completely silent, grabbed the brunette's wrist and shoved it off her shoulder, finishing her pose by crossing her arms.

"_Fille insolente! _Why must you insist on pestering me? I will _not_ team up with you! I much rather skip this tournament. _Maintenant, va-t'en!_"

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Asuka replied, pouting as she mimicked Lili´s pose of crossed arms. "If we team up, this tournament will be a walk in the park. Why are you so against-"

"I respect you, Asuka Kazama. And I do enjoy our occasional spars," Lili paused, her stare intensified. "but I don't like you! You are a thorn in my side and flat-out annoying! _Ennuyeux_. Not to mention that you are the cousin of **_Jin Kazama_**, who single-handedly nearly dragged my father to ruin! You want the truth? Just pronouncing the Kazama-name leaves me with a horrible aftertaste." Almost for added effect, Lili turned her head and spat on the ground, gracefully pulling back a few locks of her golden hair behind her ear. "_Dégoûtant!_"

Asuka´s hazel eyes stared in mild anger back at Lili; she knew of what her cousin had done and how it had affected Lili. She couldn't blame her for thinking ill of the Kazama-family, but there was limits.

"Hey, don't blame the entire family for what Jin did. I barely even know him! If anything, direct all your hatred onto him, not me! Lili, please…" She extended her hand out to her. "Come on… I know we started off bitterly, but it doesn't have to remain that way. Its not too late to change that."

The blonde shifted her gaze to the gloved hand. For a few seconds that almost felt like hours, she kept staring at it until she reached out with her own hand, barely gracing it before she withdrew, and slapped the hand away.

"I told you, I hate bad jokes. Just as much as I hate **_you_**, Asuka Kazama. Now leave me alone."

The words, sharp as glass shards, cut through the Japanese girl painfully. She felt her knees shake, in fear and in animosity. Why was Lili that much stubborn? It didn't make much sense to Asuka.

**No.**

That was hardly an answer. She demanded a real answer.

So she grabbed the blonde by the wrist, forcing Lili to not only stay, but to turn back around. Her glare was still present, but Asuka met it head-on with an equal narrow stare.

"You _hate_ me? For what?! I know what Jin did is inexcusable, but don't think that my whole family supports him! If anything, he's a black sheep." Her grip tightened around the pale-skinned wrist. "I, however, have never wronged you. Not like that. And I don't think I deserve that cold, harsh treatment of yours. Please…" Asuka let her eyes softened up, her lips retaining her usual smile. "wont you reconsider my offers? Or does your hatred for me really run that deep, for something so little?"

Silence between them,

The people walked by them, the cars drove past them, and the general chatter of a busy city filled in the empty spot of their conversation, as Lili shifted her gaze back and forth her wrist and Asuka´s eyes, as her deep scowl lightened up much to the brunette's joy. She sighed.

"Which offer are you talking about?"

"The one about teaming up with me… and…" She gave Lili a gentle squeeze as her grip softened. "the one about a possible friendship." _´If not more so…´_

Another sigh.

"Very well, Asuka Kazama. _Dieu, quel ennui ... _I will accept the offer."

"Oh?! Uhm… Which one..?" Asuka replied, bashfully scratching her cheek with a playful smile. Lili simply sighed yet again, but with a hint of a smile of her own.

"Both of them, I suppose."

The Japanese felt her heart soar with joy, the pain of Lili´s earlier words disappearing without a trace. In her delight, she wrapped her arms around Lili, pulling her into a tight hug as she nearly shrieked out her happiness. "Oh thank you, thank you Lili! I knew we could set aside out differences! Oh, I'm so happy!"

Lili joined in on the shrieking, if only because of her dislike at being hugged so familiarly by her rival. "_Fille insolente! _What are you d-doing?! Cease this immediately, its embarrassing! P-Personal space, personal space! _Quelle humiliation! _Sebastian_, aidez-moi!_"

Lili struggled and squirmed, desperate to escape the tender hug Asuka was giving her. People gave them odd looks as they walked by, while most laughed it off including a certain butler. In her own little trance, the Japanese enjoyed the moment to the fullest; the scent of fresh roses lingered on the stylish dress, mixed with the fruity smell of her golden hair. The touch, through the clothing, was still electrifying in a sensual way; for too long had Asuka wanted to embrace her object of affection, and while it still was one-sided, she had at least achieved a minor goal; Lili had accepted her as a friend. She was closer to her original goal.

What could possibly sidetrack her now, when she was so close to Lili now in both senses of the word.

_´Her chest is pressing against mine..! The softness… Oh god…!´_

Yes, that would probably do the trick.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Another oneshot that I ended up splitting into two chapters. Hopefully, the next one will be longer though.

Thank you for reading this, and hopefully you leave a nice little review for me~

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_Tekken and its characters does _**not **_belong to GrimGrave, they belong to Namco/Namco Bandai. GrimGrave doesn't make any money for writing this fiction.

**Be My Tag Partner**

**The continuation**

Asuka hummed a cheerful tone to herself as she nearly skipped through the crowded street. She couldn't help it; Lili had not only agreed to be her partner for the mini-tournament, but she had even considered the possible friendship. It made her heart soar with joy, and her mind feel at ease. She threw a glance to her left side, happily grinning as she saw the long blonde hair wave in the wind , her beautiful Lili right next to her.

She still had a way to go, however. But she remained happy nonetheless. She was so close now.

"_Fille insolente._" Lili said. "Just because I vaguely accepted your forced offers, it doesn't mean you can drag me around like a dog in a leash."

"Oh come on Lili! If we are to be friends, then we should start getting to know each other a little better! And get accustomed with each other presences." Asuka patted Lili on the shoulder, still grinning. "I know a very nice café just around here~"

"Oh, to dread that I almost missed out on spending time with _you_ in a café." Lili said, sarcasm heavily coating her voice. "_Merde…_"

"Don't be like that! Oh! There it is!" Asuka pointed at the large sign that hung over the entrance, bright in colour. Without further ado, the brunette grabbed the blonde by the wrist and dragged her inside until they reached a private booth. The inside was bright and spacey, giving off a relaxing atmosphere for the customers whilst displaying a cute design for details.

Asuka scanned the menu with comically hungry eyes. "Ooh… What should I pick…"

"I hope you are not expecting _me_ to pay for the both of us."

"Of course not! In fact, _I _will pay for the both of us!"

Lili gave Asuka a puzzled, but mildly amused look. "Is that right? I guess that only makes sense, since you are the one who initiates… _everything._" She shot Asuka a mild glare before delicately picking a menu of her own, her glare still present in her blue, clear eyes.

"I sure am!" Asuka exclaimed. "So what do you want? I think I'll go with ice-tea and Angel-Food cake…" She licked her lips at the same time as she glanced up at her blonde object of affections, playing it off as if she actually licked her lips because of the food. _´The things I would do with my tongue against your body, Lili…´_

"Uniquely fascinating, I'm sure. Since its your treat, I guess I'll have coffee and a…" Her eyes kept looking for a few seconds. "Strawberry cake."

Once they had settled on what to order, the duo of girls quickly let a maid know of their order before talking about everything; Asuka prompting Lili to actually have a conversation with her, regarding the tournament, private life (to a lesser extent on Lili´s side) and generic stuff in lack of better subjects. Asuka was thrilled the whole way through; she finally managed to actually learn about her blonde friend. They were connecting, at least in her own eyes. She knew that Lili still wished for nothing more than to just get out of there, far from her, but she had agreed to give their potential friendship a chance. Asuka didn't wish to loose it

Looking down, she realized that there was barely just crumbs left on their white, petite plates, and their beverages was nearly fully depleted; time had gone by too fast in her opinion.

"So, are you looking forward to the tournament? We could get signed up for a first round today if we are quick enough." Asuka said, grinning like an idiot; but in her own opinion, an idiot in love. Something Lili didn't know of, except for the idiotic part, evident in her mild glare.

"I _was_ looking forward to it, until you showed up. But…" She paused momentarily. "I suppose we do make a good team. It has worked before."

_´Yes!´_ "Exactly, which is why we should stay together for these things! You wouldn't want a lesser experienced fighter mooch of you through these tournaments would you?"

Lili´s scowl deepened. "Absolutely not! Tch… Even if I prefer to be alone. Honestly, why did they decide to have a tag-team based tournament of all things…"

"Because of reasons." Asuka said with yet another cheerful grin, flashing her teeth. "So, shall we go? A good match will surely raise your spirits!"

"You better be right."

**::::**

Once Asuka paid for their drinks and cakes, the two was on their way to the booth near the small tournament grounds, ready to announce their participation and team, and with little effort they were now in the roster. Luckily for them, they could, if they wished, to participate in their first match right away instead of waiting till tomorrow. Asuka beamed with happiness as she eagerly grabbed Lili by the wrist, dragging her to the nearby, rented rooms in a building that participants could use to change. Luckily for her, she had rented a locker where she had her change of clothes, whilst Lili had Sebastian quickly bring it over.

The Japanese girl felt like she was in Heaven; her beautiful object of attraction was changing clothes right next to her again, for the first time since nearly a year; usually, neither used to change clothes, but occasionally they had their own customised garb that they liked to use. Asuka´s choice was a purple hakama and white foot guards, with a purple karate top, both of which had the Kazama mark on them. Lili on the other hand usually chose jeans with a black tank top. Simple, almost uncharacteristic but Asuka didn't mind; she wasn't exactly the girly girl herself.

"Jeez.." Asuka said, faking an annoying tone. "All that running over here in this heat made me so _warm…_" She glanced vaguely over at Lili. "Better take off my jacket~" She couldn't help but to smirk. Slowly, and almost in a professional manner, her jacket cascaded down her arms, rendering the shoulders bare along with her arms. She flexed them, playing it off as she was inspecting, or even admiring herself. She knew Lili was watching her, and now was a good chance to "subtly" flirt with her. Her muscles tightened as she "admired" her arms, before she turned around and slowly pulled down her hot-pants. Revealing her well-shaped, firm rear, clad in black panties of simple, but cute design for the blonde to see (and hopefully to be tempted).

"Asuka Kazama. If you wish to get dressed slowly, be my guest. But I for one will try and get this over with." Before Asuka could turn around, Lili had already left through the door, changed and ready to battle while Asuka remained partly clothed in her usual outfit. The awkwardness, as well as bitterness was not easy to ignore. She pouted.

"Damn it…"

**::::**

Few minutes later, clad in her hakama and karate top, Asuka met Lili near the arena, eager to fight alongside her once again.

"What took you so long?" Lili asked with a scowl. Asuka grinned bashfully as she stepped up to her friend. "I was locked in thought, that's all. So, who are we facing?"

Lili motioned with her thumb at the other end of the arena; a due consisting of a man, tall and dark-haired, slightly muscular and generally looked like a guy who visited the gym quite often. Asuka narrowed her eyes on him - his stance made her believe he wasn't an experienced fighter. She shrugged, and glanced over at his partner, a young, somewhat muscular girl with a long ponytail. They could've been siblings, or just coincidentally looked alike, but Asuka wasn't impressed by them by the slightest.

"Looks like this will be more than a walk in the park."

"Well spotted Sherlock." Lili said dryly. "But sadly, we have to beat them unless you feel like being seen as a quitter."

Asuka threw Lili a cocky smirk. "Who'll go first?"

They both knew that Asuka didn't need to ask.

As soon as the bell rang, Lili dashed toward the man, easily dodging his incoming punch; in her great rush, she ran up on him, still gripping his hand and used her own weight to stomp him down onto the arena floor, all while pulling on his entire arm. The small crowds winced at the sight of brutality and the sound of the bones, but Lili simply giggled. Groaning, the man hurried back up, motioning for his partner who ran to his aid. The blonde glanced back at the brunette - they knew the drill.

None of the two was surprised when a clear hit against the solar plexus knocked the girl out instantly. But it didn't stop Asuka from grinning as she walked back to Lili.

"Well, that's one way of killing ten minutes."

**::::**

"You were right." The blonde stepped into her regular white boots, glancing at Asuka who shot back at puzzled expression. "About what, Lili?"

"It raised my spirits. Somewhat. A pity the two couldn't handle more." The brunette chuckled. "I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow. At least then there will be continues matches."

"Valid point."

"Thank you!"

"I regret my statement."

"Oh, don't be like that! Lighten up! I for one think its awesome that we're back again, fighting side by side!" The Japanese girl struck a pose, as if to emphasise her statement, only to be met by Lili´s cold, neutral stare. "If there's one thing I've never understood about you, and that bothers me so much, is why you insist on keeping in touch with me. For such a long time."

She turned around and fully faced Asuka with a solemn face. "What is it you want from me? Surely you can make other friends, and honestly, there must be loads of other fighters that are better suited with you and your fighting-style."

"What I want?" Asuka went silent. Her hazel eyes pierced right into Lili´s blue emeralds, a small smile still on her lips. She took a step forward. Lili took one backwards.

"I thought you would never ask anything of the sort…" Another step forward. Lili backed away until she felt the wall halt her movement. Asuka stepped up closer, still smiling. _´I guess I should stop beating around the bush… Though I should've waited a bit longer, truly gain her trust and friendship but… I just cant contain this anymore.´_

"Lili…"

"A-Asuka..?! What are you doi- Mmph!"

Asuka caught Lili´s lips, clumsily but hungrily in a kiss that was hot to the touch, a touch that took root down Asuka´s back in a rippling pleasure. The sweet taste of Lili´s lipstick and the scent of her daily cleansing routine was overflowing, urging Asuka to keep on going.

Until she felt Lili push her back with great force. She stumbled backwards, desperate to regain balance when she felt a boot crashing into her stomach, knocking her down upon the cold, hard floor. Dazed, she look up in bewilderment to see Lili glare back at her, her visage a mixture of anger and horror.

"_Qu'est-ce que l'enfer! _H-how, how _DARE _you, Asuka Kazama?! That's what you were after?! _Prostituée! _I knew it was a mistake to accept your offer! All this time, you've lusted after me huh?! I am _not_ some sick…" She paused in her anger, as if to find the right word. But in her rage, she ignored all formalities, her pride as a girl of nobility. "Some sick _dyke!_ Disgusting!" Grabbing her bag, Lili stormed out of the building with hasty steps, and already calling Sebastian.

Asuka stormed out after her, astounded and confused with a heart that was nearly shattering into millions of fragments. Everything had happened so fast that she wasn't even sure _what_ had happened. All she knew was that her tear ducts was ready to burst and that Lili had vanished.

"Lili…? LILI!"

Her fists clenched tightly, her sinews tightening something fierce. Anger and confusion engulfed her, slowly escaping the cracks. When she felt the first tear run down her cheek, down to the ground, she voiced her emotions, loud and clear.

"_**Lili **__**wa baka yaro!"**_

**::::**

The evening sun slowly passed, dragging the darkness of night behind it as the hours passed. A glass of water, half-empty, stood on the desk right next to Asuka who stared right in front of her. She sighed deeply, reaching for the glass to take a sip. Her screaming rage had left her throat slightly sore and dry, and the depression had kicked in to leave her broken and unmotivated for anything.

She thought back to that moment. That one moment of bliss and happiness she had felt when she embraced Lili, and how just as quick it had turned into a nightmare; a horrific wakeup call of realization, of fear.

"Damn it…" She muttered. "Damn it! DAMN IT!" Her fists slammed into the wooden desk, knocking the glass over by the force. "Why did it have to happen?! If only I hadn't been so careless! If only I had waited a little longer!" Her shoulders slumped down, her head hung lifelessly between them. She felt her tears slowly returning, but made no effort on wiping them away.

"_Sick dyke_ huh… I suppose it was too much to expect you be the same as me…"

She slowly raised her head, staring at the hotel window.

"No. No I wont give up. Not when I finally have found you." In a fluid motion, Asuka got up from her seat, slamming her left fist into her right palm. "I wont give up, if I so have to beat you in order to make you see." Quickly wiping her eyes from tears, Asuka spun around, ready to find Lili. Fortunately, she knew which hotel Lili stayed on, thanks to their earlier discussions. It would be a breeze.

_´Lili, you idiot! No matter how you feel, running away is not how you handle it! You're a fighter right? Then show me your backbone!´_

She walked with quick steps, determination burning in her eyes as she pushed her way through the crowds of people that was still out. The darkness had now fallen over the sky, and Lili´s hotel was just in sight. The brunette grinned.

_´Just you wait Emilie de Rochefort! I don't know what game you are playing, but it ends here! Who are you to run away from conflicts?! Face them like the fighter you are! I- Huh?´_

She stopped in her tracks in the middle of a crowd of people, staring in puzzlement at the sight she caught by the corner of her eye. She recognized Lili´s long, blonde hair anyway, but the rest of her was not what Lili would be wearing; the top of the head was hidden under a baggy newsboy cap of black colour, whilst the rest of the outfit consisted of baggy cargo pants and a puffy jacket. It could've been anyone, but the small glimpse Asuka had managed to catch of the girls face as well was clear; it had to be Lili. The way the jacket had its collars up, and the cap was pulled down indicated that she didn't wish to be recognized.

_´There's no way.. That couldn't be Lili right? What would she need to be in disguise for? She has never… No, I need to confirm this. I wont let you escape, damn it!´_

The hazel eyes kept staring at the girl, her feet keeping up with her while at the same time keeping Asuka a good distance away to avoid being detected. Her suspicions grew by the minute as she followed the girl through the streets, even more so when the girl began to take routes through alleys. Dark alleys.

The shadows would help her keep her hidden as she pursued the girl till her destination.

Finally, the pursuit had reached its purpose. Hiding behind a wall, she could see that the girl ventured into one of Kyoto's "underground" clubs. A gay underground club. Asuka knew of that one; she had been there a few times, it was the perfect spot to pick up one-night-stands of the same gender. As soon as the girl went past the doorway, she hurried over.

_´If that really is Lili… then she better have a good explanation for this! That little hypocrite- …´_

Her muscles stopped functioning as soon as she stepped inside. Frozen in shock and bewilderment, Asuka felt her eyes widening at the sight, and her heart missing a few beats.

She had been right. Underneath the tomboyish attire was Lili. Asuka could clearly see her face from the profile-angle she was presented, and there was no way she wouldn't recognize those eyes, and especially those lips. Those lips that she had tasted not too long ago, but had been rejected.

Those lips that was locked with another pair of lips. Lips that belonged to a girl who Asuka slowly identified as someone she had met before. Her eyes widened with horror as it dawned upon her, and when it did, her horror morphed into rage.

Lili de Rochefort, her object of affections since a long time, who not only had rejected her and called her a sick, disgusting lesbian, was now in a gay bar, making out with Miharu Hirano.

Her body trembled with animosity. With lungs filled with oxygen, she stomped her ground with all her force and let out her hatred, her rage in one powerful shout for the second time of the day.

"_**Hirano Miharu wa kono yaro!"**_

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yes, this is not the end, as some of you may have thought. But in the end, I decided against it and went with cutting it off here. But I promise, next one is the final chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it, and maybe drop a line on the review section. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters does not belong to GrimGrave, they belong to Namco/Namco Bandai. GrimGrave doesn't make any money for writing this fiction.

**Be My Tag Partner**

**The Final Act**

Many patrons of the club that was close enough to hear the sudden outburst turned their heads, including the poorly disguised Lili and Miharu.

The club music kept playing loudly with its constant beats, but for the couple they could only hear the stomping footsteps of an angry Asuka Kazama that was making her way over to them. Her teeth were gritting, her eyes were sharp and her hands balled up into fists. She was angry, seething with rage and she would have to vent it out one way or another.

As soon as Asuka had forced her way through the small crowd and to their table, she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Miharu! I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of here before I decide to punch that pretty face of yours in! Got it?!" Asuka's voice dripped with venom and spite. Bewildered and scared, Miharu quickly turned to Lili next to her, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry Lili-chan…" Miharu timidly said, before hurrying out of the club. Asuka kept her gaze on the girl until she confirmed the girl was gone before returning her raging attention towards Lili. The Monegasque returned the eye-contact, though she tried to hide under her baggy newsboy cap. An angry Asuka was an intimidating sight, especially if the anger was directed towards you.

"A-Asuka, I-"

"Lili de Rochefort!" Asuka snarled. She reached out and grabbed the blonde by the wrist with a firm grip. "You are coming with me!"

Lili flinched. "O-Okay…"

With another vicious growl, Asuka began to drag Lili out of the club, past the shocked stares of the other patrons. The brunette didn't bother to be gentle; she dragged Lili after her like she would drag a suitcase, down the streets until they got back to the hotel. Up the numerous stairs, fumbling with the key, and ultimately throwing the Monegasque over to the bed.

Lili yelped at the force, half expecting Asuka to throw herself at her with fists, kicks and screams. But it was silent. Lili glanced up at the Japanese; she was fuming, but remained where she stood until she suddenly pointed towards the door.

"So you´re not a _"sick dyke"_ huh? Then explain THAT!"

Lili was frozen, perplexed and shocked by the brunette. Her body couldn't move, let alone twitch at the sight before her; a raging Asuka.

"W-why do you even care so much, Asuka…? I told you-"

"That you thought kissing a girl was sick! Yet you decide to kiss Miharu like it was natural! If anything, _Emilie_, it appears like you got some explaining to do! And I hope for your sake that it's good!"

As if to emphasise her point, Asuka began to crack her knuckles loudly. It had the desired effect as Lili flinched, knowing full well that Asuka was serious. If she wasn't satisfied, there would be hell to raise for her, and Lili would be on the receiving end.

The blonde sighed, averting her eyes from the Japanese. "Fine. If it is an explanation you want, then I shall provide you with one."

She took a deep breath, though her eyes still made no sign of staring back at the brunette.

"First of all… When I called you a sick, disgusting dyke before… I didn't mean it. It's just… you were too late Asuka. I was angry."

Asuka puzzlingly raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What do you mean I was "too late"? Hm?"

"I meant that you should've acted on those feelings of yours from the beginning! _Vous idiot!_" Lili spat back, now glaring back at Asuka. "Way back then, when we first met, I liked you! But you didn't seem interested at all! Even as we shared so many fights together, either together or against each other you didn't show any interest!"

"What?!" The brunette yelled back, enraged. "That doesn't make any sense! You've hated me from day one!"

The blonde quickly fell into silence. Her eyes, clear blue, were solemn and filled with grief as she looked away again. "I guess I wasn't as clear about it was I thought I was…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asuka asked. "Lili, what are you talking about? Clear about what?"

"I could never just tell you, Asuka. Why do you think I bothered dressed in this outfit for? Certainly not my prime choice of clothing…" Asuka eyed Lili up and down. Finding no answer, Asuka remained silent until Lili began to speak again.

"It's a disguise, idiot. I am indeed a lesbian, but I can't be open about it! My father doesn't know, I don't even know if he would approve of it! Not even Sebastian knows!" She sighed. "And that's why I never told you flat out. I thought you didn't have an interest in me, but I suppose I wasn't paying much attention to how little I really tried…"

Asuka crossed her arms. "So… You actually liked me back then? Then yes, you certainly didn't show it. At all. I was convinced until just now that you wanted nothing more than to avoid me."

"In the end, I wanted to." Lili replied. "I ended up forcing myself to forget about ever liking you. I wanted to have nothing to do with you, and now…" Her words trailed off into silence, and without a moment of hesitation, the blonde began to quietly sob as she hid her face. Asuka couldn't for the life of her believe her eyes.

Lili de Rochefort was crying. Just a few steps away from her were the rich blonde crying.

"Oh mon Dieu! Je me sens si stupide dès maintenant!"(1) Lili cried out, still hiding her face. "If I only had not been so stubborn back then…! I…"

"Lili…" Asuka said softly, still watching in disbelief. It was so uncharacteristically of the blonde to cry in front of her like that, yet, at that moment Asuka couldn't keep up her anger. The rage she had felt was slowly dissolving as she stepped closer to her blonde friend and climbed back up on the bed next to her. She crawled over to Lili, letting her strong arms pull the blonde into a gentle hug.

"You were an idiot back then." Asuka whispered softly to the crying blonde. "And you still are. Had you paid more attention, you would've noticed that I was trying to get your attention nearly all the time. I should still be angry with you Lili."

The blonde suddenly stopped crying.

"…But I could never bring myself to do that now. If you actually broke down in tears right now because of how you felt, without even trying to hide that fact… Then there must be some genuine sincerity in your words."

"A-Asuka…?"

"Lili…" The brunette whispered. Her hazel eyes had finally made contact with the crystal blue orbs. "I'm going to only ask you once. And I want nothing but the truth." Lili nodded carefully.

"Despite our history together… and that you rejected me back there… AND that you kissed Miharu… What do you honestly feel about me?"

Lili remained silent at first. Her clear eyes stared without hesitation at Asuka, her lips trembling. The tears were still running down her face, but she made no effort to wipe them away as she kept staring. Asuka waited patiently.

"I…" Lili began. "I didn't mean it… when I said the Kazama name left a bad aftertaste…"

Asuka quirked an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And… I guess I still… I still…" Lili's tears were rapidly falling again. "Damn it Asuka! I still like you! _Vous idiot! Vous idiot!_ I still want you!"

The hug tightened. Their bodies was pressed together, Asuka lowered her face to Lili's ear, still hugging. She felt the blonde wrap her arms around to answer the hug, much to her joy.

"You can have me." Asuka whispered. "Because I am not letting you go. Not now. Not ever. Emilie de Rochefort… You hear me?"

In-between quiet sobs, Lili replied in an equally low voice. "_Oui_… I hear you Asuka Kazama… You are mine… and I am yours."

Asuka chuckled. "That's what I've wanted to hear for such a long time… And like good old times, I will declare a challenge!"

"W-What?" Lili said in bewilderment. She pulled away from Asuka. "C-Challenge? A-Asuka, this is hardly the time for a fight! I… I'm not a shape to-"

She heard Asuka chuckle darkly into her ear. Without warning, the brunette pushed Lili down onto the bed, straddling her hips while pinning Lili's arms. A wicked grin flashed from her mouth.

"Lili… I never said anything about a fight. Unless you decide to struggle that is. No, no… I intend on break the ice and make sure that you and I are on the same page…" Asuka said, licking her lips as she leant down towards the blonde and captured her lips. At that moment, their minds went blank from the bliss they felt. For too long had both of them not been getting what they had desired, and now it was like an overdose of feelings that poured out with each kissing motion.

**:::::**

Panting, and covered with sweat, Lili rolled over onto her back on the bed beneath the covers. Her blonde hair was a wide-spread mess across the pillow, her chest heaving up and down with each breath. Asuka lied next to her in a similar state, grinning slightly.

"Whoa…" Lili began. "That was-"

"- amazing?" Asuka chuckled.

"Oui…" Lili replied. "Absolutely… _incroyable_… "

"Don't I know it…" Asuka said with a grin. Truth to be told, it had been her first time as well, but seeing Lili's state, and knowing that it was her that had brought Lili to it, Asuka couldn't help but to feel cocky.

"So tell me… am I better at kissing than Miharu?" The brunette asked, still grinning at the blonde next to her.

"Oui oui…" Lili said with a heavy breath. "Vastly different… But I would be careful with that cocky attitude if I were you, Asuka Kazama."

"Duly noted." The Japanese replied. "I just can't help myself."

Asuka began to chuckle. Shortly following suite, Lili started to laugh softly as well until they both joined one another in a hearty laughter as they lied down in bed, holding hands until they eventually fell asleep.

**:::::**

The large crowd of people cheered loudly as Lili and Asuka stepped into the small arena. Before them were two men, one older as indicated by his greyish hair, and one younger who could be presumed to be the son. Asuka shook her head at the sight; they were merely small-fry when it came to fighting.

Her hazel eyes wandered up to Lili who was standing right next to her. Blue eyes met hers.

"Would you like to do the honours, or shall I?" Asuka asked. Lili giggled softly into her fist.

"I happily go in first. Just like I will do tonight." She laughed a little louder as Asuka blushed. "Still, I rather get that round over with. I can count on you for support if needed, right?"

"To both scenarios, yes." Asuka winked. "I'll wait for the signal then."

They nodded at each other and stepped up to the ring, holding hands proudly. As they let go and assumed their stances, they quickly leant in and shared a single, quick kiss before readying themselves.

"Êtes-vous prêt?" Lili said. Asuka simply chuckled at first.

"I'm always ready, my beloved Lili-chan…" She let her eyes linger on Lili for a little while longer. "Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu."

Lili smiled back at Asuka. "Je t'aime aussi."

They didn't need to understand each other's languages to understand that.

* * *

1* Roughly "Oh God, I feel so stupid right now!" Any other words were in the form of insults, "yes" or "amazing".

I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter, short as it was.


End file.
